Sacrifice
by SkyMaiden
Summary: "You shall never see that boy again. I will see to it." She shook her head, finding courage "No, you wont. I will see him. I'll be with him. He gazed down at her. "You would sacrifice all for that boy? "Hai." She spoke firmly. Adopted by Echo Uchiha


**A/N: Hello everyone, so this is going to be my first ever Hinata/Sasuke fic. Yay for me I can't believe I'm actually here at this point. So many, many years of admiring the pairing and I finally managed to try to write for them. I've read some really amazing fics of this pair and it made me love it. I think it's really cute even though to be honest I'm not a Sasuke fan period. I'm definitely a self-proclaimed Uzumaki fan girl. Honestly I can't stand the bastard but if he's paired with Hinata-chan I can tolerate him. So here I am taking a risk and giving it a shot. I hope it turns out okay and if not then I can just keep trying because I really adore the pairing. It's something very appealing about it. The story will begin with me starting from the middle and telling the rest in flashback it's worked for me before so I'm going with this approach. Please enjoy my fellow Hinata/Sasuke lovers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Hinata and Sasuke would have at least spoken to one another lol.**

* * *

A pale-skinned boy with dark raven-colored locks was currently laying flat on his back gazing up into the pale opal orbs of the girl who was holding his head in her lap. She was staring back at him with worried eyes. Her long blue-colored tresses cascading around her shoulders, even now she looked so beautiful to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked with clear concern in her voice.

"Shh," he spoke. "They will be here soon. I just want to sit here with you like this for as long as I can."

"Hai." She nodded. She wasn't sure how long it would be for her father and cousin found her. She just wanted to spend some time with him for as long as she could. If she could somehow freeze this moment she would have done so in a heartbeat. A pair of dark eyes slowly closed, he was tired, so incredibly tired. It was comfortable here in her lap. He felt he would be able to die a peaceful death if it were right here this close to her.

"Sasuke-kun, don't close your eyes. Don't go to sleep."

He opened them again and focused his attention on to the beautiful pale-eyed girl looking down at him.

"_She's an angel."_ He thought to himself.

There really was no other word to describe her.

"Hinata," he whispered her name. "I…" he paused. His hesitance made her realize that whatever he had to say was very hard for him.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun what is it?"

"I…it's nothing, never mind."

She sighed slightly. She had wanted to hear what he had to tell her but perhaps it was not the right time.

"_He is a person of few words_." She remembered.

Sasuke tried to lift himself up but fell back down. Hinata looked down worried.

"Sasuke-kun, onegai don't strain yourself."

He opened his eyes and focused on her. He slowly put his hand to her cheek which caused her to turn red slightly. Was this it? Would their lips meet and was he finally going to kiss her. She found herself hoping that was what it would be.

"_Sasuke-kun_?" she thought.

He slowly pushed her hair back then pressed his lips to hers, causing her eyes to widen.

"_I…what should I do?"_ she wondered but her body ended up betraying her mind and she couldn't help but to kiss the raven-haired male back. There was something about his kiss that felt so right to her. It felt as if their lips were meant to meet one another. He broke the kiss soon though with Hinata wishing for it to have lasted a few minutes longer.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Hinata."

With that the doors burst open to reveal a hard looking male with pale eyes and long hair coming in a few moments after him was a boy with dark brown-hair and similar pale eyes.

"Father, Neji-nii."

"Hinata-sama." The boy named Neji spoke with clear disappointment at the sight of her besides the raven-haired boy.

"Hinata, remove yourself away from that boy this instant."

'Father I…"

Before she had a chance to say anymore her father had pulled her away from Sasuke, yanking her up in what seemed like a quick flash.

"Ow." She cried out in pain.

"Get your hands off of her." Sasuke spoke angrily.

"Silence boy this has nothing to do with you. Hinata," he turned back to his daughter.

"H-Hai, father."

"Mark my words this is the last time you will see this boy. Come."

"I…"

He began pulling her along. Sasuke tried once more to move. He needed to stop this somehow. He needed to get her away from that domineering father of hers.

"Hinata," he found himself still unable to really move.

"Sasuke-kun," she tried to reach out for him too. Her father's grip was so firm that she couldn't break free even if she had tried. She also knew that her cousin Neji would not be offering any help to her right now either.

"Father…"

'This is for you own good, come on."

Sasuke had managed to get to his feet. He was standing hunched over with his body shaking slightly.

"Get your hands off of her." he said again.

Hiashi stopped to turn and face the dark-haired young man but did not let Hinata's arm go.

"You would dare to take that tone with me boy."

Sasuke was looking the older man straight in his eyes letting Hiashi know that he was not afraid of him.

"Let her go." Sasuke spoke again.

"You will not lecture me on how I choose to handle my daughter. I suggest that you hold your tongue."

"I'm not afraid of you old man. I don't hold my tongue for anyone."

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata." Her father spoke. "We are leaving." He ignored Sasuke.

He continued to pull the petite blue-haired female along. Sasuke tried to run after them but an overpowering feeling of weakness came over him and he slumped down on the ground.

'Ah,"

"Sasuke-kun stop you'll only keep hurting yourself."

"No." he tried to get up once again. "I cant just stand here and do nothing, Hinata!"

"Sasuke." She called back but could do nothing as the only thing she saw was Neji kicking the raven-haired boy to the ground.

"Hinata." Sasuke called her name once more his voice filled with pain.

"Sasuke-kun," She could only whisper sadly.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Morning shined its light waking up all its inhabitants to start a brand new day. A pair of pale orbs opened as the light peered its way through the blinds of her window. She got out of bed with a yawn escaping her. Hyuuga Hinata was indeed ready to begin another day. She went to shower and dress. As she was brushing her in the mirror a small smile graced her lips. She deemed herself presentable and soon went down in the dining area to see her younger sister Hanabi and her father Hiashi already seated at the table._

"_Ohayo Hinata-nee." Hanabi greeted her._

"_Ohayo Hanabi-chan." She gave her younger sister a smile. She then looked to see her father sitting at the head of the table which was his usual place._

"_O-Ohayo father."_

_She was always nervous around her father and would often revert back to the extreme stuttering of her youth. The older man glanced at his daughter, giving a slight nod._

"_Hm," he acknowledged her._

_Hinata closed her eyes then sighed. It was the same thing from him. He never really treated her with much regard. She was used to the way he treated her as if she were some kind of failure, but that didn't mean it hurt any less._

"_Father," she thought sadly but sat down besides Hanabi_

_Breakfast at the Hyuuga's was usually a quiet affair with little to no conversation._

"_Your cousin Neji will be moving in with us today." Hiashi informed his daughters._

"_Neji-nii-san is moving in, why?" Hanabi was the first to ask._

_Neji was a few years older than Hinata but she and Hanabi both thought of him as an older brother since he was family and the only male relative to be so protective over them. In many ways he was like a brother to them rather than a cousin. She hadn't seen him in years though. Hinata wondered how it would be when they would see one another again._

"_Neji has been accepted into a prestigious University it would be closer for him to commute to and from if he lived here. We have enough room so I trust that there are no objections?"_

"_No." Hanabi answered._

"_Hinata?"_

"_Oh," she spoke. "No of course not F-Father."_

"_Good now hurry along before the two of you are late."_

_Hinata bid farewell to both Hanabi and her father. She grabbed her bag and then left the house. It was a beautiful day there wasn't a cloud in sight. The skies were blue and the birds were chirping happily. She found herself thinking of when Neji would arrive. She couldn't help but to feel nervous about it._

"_I wonder if he's changed any."_

_The blue-haired female was walking passed the park she had always walked by on her way to school. She would often go there to clear her head or relax. She noticed something though, or rather someone. She saw a dark-haired boy sitting on one of the benches. He had an empty sort of look in those dark eyes of his. She was sure that she had never seen him before, but he looked to be about her age. Almost immediately he looked up and locked eyes wit her. She froze at his intense, serious gaze and found herself unable to move for a moment._

"_He looks so angry." She thought._

"_What?" The boy mouthed the words._

"_Oh…" She started. "I'm s-sorry."_

_She bowed and then quickly hurried off in the direction of her school. The dark-haired boy sat there staring after her while she walked. There was something about the way she bowed and stuttered while apologizing to him. He couldn't stop thinking about the previous image._

"_Strange." He thought to himself._

_As Hinata was nearing her school she found herself still with the image of the dark-haired youth. She couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't in a school of some sort and then there was also that strong, intense gaze of his. In ways the look in that boy's eyes reminded her of her fathers. It was probably why she became as nervous as she had._

"_Hina-chan!"_

_She looked up to see a blonde-haired female waving madly at her. She smiled._

'_Ino-chan."_

_The blonde named Ino ran over to the smaller girl and threw her arms around her._

"_Good morning." Ino smiled._

"_Good morning Ino-chan, can you please let go I cant breathe."_

"_Huh." Ino paused. "I'm sorry." She apologized and the let Hinata go._

_Ino Yamanaka was Hinata's best friend in the entire world. They had been friends since they were both in diapers. Hinata had always had a sort of admiration for the platinum-blonde female. She just seemed to glow with an outer strength and a confidence that Hinata knew she didn't have. On top of all of that Ino was beautiful a lot of the boys had always thought so. She often found herself wishing that she could have Ino's confidence. Their differences however balanced them out very well and they were the best of friends._

"_How are you? Are you ready for class?" Ino asked._

"_Sure Ino-chan."  
_

"_Okay lets go I want to get out seats by the window you know before those wild animals otherwise known as our classmates take them." She laughed._

_Hinata smiled too._

"_Hai, Ino-chan lets go."_

"_Right, lets get going."_

_As the friends were walking into the building Hinata couldn't help but look back at the direction of the park. Her mind still somewhat on that dark-eyed boy._

"_Strange." She thought to herself._


End file.
